Glee: Passing The Torch
by BitchAmI
Summary: Tina Cohen-Chang had always had a plan for everything, but when one falls apart, soon everything around her comes tumbling down. So what is one to do when everything falls apart? Go home.


**AN: So this is sort of a redo of my story **_'Glee: The Show Must Go On'._ **I didn't feel it was going the way I wanted it too, so here I am giving it another shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's associated characters, I also don't own any songs featured in this story.**

**PS: Thanks to my Beta AphraelFT**

***Voice Over***

* * *

Glee: Passing The Torch

Episode 1x01

Pilot

*Tina Cohen-Chang*

*It only takes one decision to change your life, one moment to change your future and sometimes the choice about what happens isn't yours. Sometimes, no matter how much you cling to hope, things just don't go your way.

For me the big change was as unexpected and unwelcome as the cold feeling of ice and Red Dye no. 2 being thrown in your face.*

As she drove into town, Tina found it hard to hold back the tears she'd been suppressing since the incident. Everything she'd had planned, everything she'd worked toward was gone thanks to one small decision. She longed for Mike; to have his strong arms wrapped around her, letting her know everything was alright. Unfortunately for Tina, she no longer had the option of curling into the arms of her dancing Asian boyfriend. Mike Chang was gone and there was nothing Tina could do to change that.

Driving around the familiar sights of Lima, Ohio, Tina couldn't bear to go to her parents' house yet. If she went home there'd be too many questions, and she wasn't ready to answer them. Coming to a stop, Tina was surprised to find herself outside the place that had been the cause of her greatest pain and joy.

McKinley High School. Just thinking about the memories the old building held, and about all the times she and Mike had shared, made her feel even more alone.

Walking up the front steps of the large building, Tina noted how little had changed about the school (including the fact that no one ever locked the doors). The fading paint on the walls, a dent in one of the lockers Puck had made (with someone else's head of course), even the excessively large signup sheet for the Cheerio's. Everything seemed just as she'd left it, the only noticeable difference was the absence of life from the school. Teenagers everywhere were clinging to the last days of summer vacation, but in a week these same halls would be filled with the bustle of their hormonal outbursts and loud chatter.

* * *

Perfect. In many ways Analiese Conrad was just like any other teenage girl: she liked shopping, talking about boys and she even kept a diary. But Analiese wasn't like other girls. Other girls didn't spend hours each day practicing their singing and dancing, other girls didn't have the biographies of Broadway stars such as Barbara Streisand and Bernadette Peters memorised word for word, and it wasn't other girls who obsessed over whether or not the toothpaste cap was on.

Analiese Conrad was special, and because of this she presented herself that way. From her high grade point average to having each strand of hair aligned perfectly, Analiese had standards. The only problem was, not even she could live up to them.

* * *

Making her way past her old history class, Tina couldn't help but stop and peek inside. Though Mr Schuester had left about a year ago, there were still little reminders of him; the Matador hat from his days as a Spanish teacher, to a crack in the wall from when Kurt had brought his sai swords to school. Taking a deep breath the girl carried on her journey; her feet leading her to the very familiar door of a certain vampire-fearing Principal.

"Principal Figgins?" Lightly knocking on the man's door, Tina opened it to find a very different face to the one she had expected, "Sue?"

"Well if it isn't Asian No. 1" The blonde cheer coach drawled, "Take a seat."

Doing as the older woman asked, Tina took in her new surroundings with curiosity. It seemed the woman had won even more trophies, as the room was practically littered with them. On Sue's desk sat two pictures, one of her and Jean and another of Becky Jackson, the latter of whom Tina had heard recently passed away. Looking at the trophy cabinet behind Sue, Tina smiled as she noticed a picture of New Direction's win at Nationals.

"Sorry about just barging in here," Tina spoke uncomfortably, "I mean I don't even know why I came here at all. I-I just couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

Hearing Tina rambling on, Sue just sat there with a somewhat intrigued look on her face.

"I mean I can't go home, no-not yet anyway. I just don't know what to do." Sniffing, Tina held back the tears she had become so well-known for during her tenure in New Directions, "Gosh look at me. Here I am pouring my problems out to Sue Sylvester, I really have hit rock bottom."

"Listen Pucca, I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I care about whether or not your rice farm is going out of business or whatever it is you were having problems with. I didn't pay attention because, well, I don't actually care." Sue stated matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks for the sympathy, really, thank you." Tina said flatly.

"You think the fact someone stole your chop sticks is hard, try being told your not Sue enough to play yourself in a Lifetime movie, _that's _hard!" she snapped whilst preparing a new batch of her signature (and patented) Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse, with extra sand, "What Sue Sylvester has to offer you is better than sympathy, it's opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the deal Crouching Tiger, Sue Sylvester is a champion, a winner." The woman gestured toward her large trophy cabinet, "Sue Sylvester has a legacy and unfortunately Glee club is apart of that legacy."

Tina raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused."

"What you need is a _New Direction."_ Sue stated, "We have an opening for a new Drama teacher, plus we need a new choir director."

"_You_ want _me_?" asked Tina in disbelief.

"Just think about it."

* * *

Everyday like clockwork at 4:22 pm, Analiese had spent every afternoon since the beginning of summer vacation practicing her singing and refining her performance style, (except for Tuesdays. That's when the local Alcoholics Anonymous group held their meetings, though for a group of recovering drunks they sure left a lot of empty beer cans). Unfortunately for Analiese, plans don't always go the way we want them to, and despite all her efforts the girl was running late.

Bursting through the front doors of the school, Analiese struggled to carry the plethora of objects she insisted were necessary for any performance. As she waddled down towards the auditorium, she found herself colliding with someone, causing her to fall to the ground.

* * *

As she turned down the hall, Tina found herself crashing into what looked like a giant moving pile of sheet music and costumes. Climbing back to her feet, Tina began to search through the large assortment of clothes, sheet music and what looked like a bottle of vitamins that had attacked her. Moving back what seemed to be a pirate hat, she found an obviously distressed brunette blinking back at her.

"Need some help?" Tina offered.

As she helped pick up Analiese's things, Tina listened to the girl go on about the importance of practice and how it was just a stepping stone toward her goal of stardom. The Asian girl smiled to herself. It was like someone had sent a sign in the form of a Rachel Berry clone.

"Thank you, uh…?" Analiese finished picking up the last of her things and turned to Tina, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang, the new Drama teacher." the student's eyes widened at Tina's statement.

"It's a good thing I introduced myself then." Analiese said with an obviously fake smile plastered on, "I do hope you're more open to suggestions than Mr Harkensins was, because I have lots of ideas…" she trailed off.

"Analiese if you don't mind," Tina said feeling a migraine coming on, "can we discuss this on Monday? It's just I'm a little busy."

"Okay!" The girl said excitedly, "See you Monday."

* * *

Walking into the auditorium, Analiese set up her iPod with some speakers, and let the sound filter throughout the large room.

_You sucked me in and played my mind_

_Just like a toy you would crank and wind_

Sitting in her car, all in one moment, Tina let everything she'd been suppressing flow out. Pain, anger and hurt, Tina felt them all at once. Her whole body ached; calling out for comfort and security. Yes, for a moment Tina felt herself overwhelmed by the weight of her emotions, but then she let it all go.

Taking a deep breath, she felt a sense of calm and release. She'd found a new sense of strength. Turning on the radio, she began belting out along to Leann Rime's _Life Goes On, _thinking 'it figures'.

_Oh, life goes on_

_And it's only gonna make me strong_

_It's a fact, once you get on board_

_Say goodbye cause you can't go back_

_Oh, it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right_

_Where I'm at, is my life before me_

_And this feelin' that I can go back _

Standing in the centre of the stage, Analiese became more aggressive in her performance.

**Analiese: **_Wish I knew then, what I know now_

**Tina: **_You held all the cards, and sold me out_

_Shame on you if you fool me once_

_Shame on me if you fool me twice_

**Analiese: **_You've been a pretty hard case to crack_

**Tina: **_Should've known better, but I didn't and I can't go back_

While Tina sat belting out the song in her car, it was as though Analiese had channelled the older woman's emotions into her performance.

_Oh, life goes on_

_And it's only gonna make me strong_

_It's a fact, once you get on board_

_Say goodbye cause you can't go back_

_Oh, it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right_

**Analiese: **_Na, na, na, na_

**Tina: **_Life goes on_

**Analiese: **_Na, na, na, na_

**Tina: **_It made me strong, oh yeah_

_Gotta a feelin that I can't go back_

_Oh, life goes on_

_And it's only gonna make me strong_

_It's a fact, once you get on board_

_Say goodbye cause you can't go back_

Things had changed for Tina, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Songs Featured:**

**Life Goes On by Leann Rimes**


End file.
